


A Thin Line Between Love And Hate

by Foxfrost6791



Category: miraculous
Genre: F/M, Other
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-25
Updated: 2017-10-25
Packaged: 2019-01-23 02:29:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,758
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12496548
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Foxfrost6791/pseuds/Foxfrost6791
Summary: The superhero duo of Paris are close friends and all. But what happens when a civilian form relationship is what they truly desire. Will bonds be broken or will love grow stronger?





	A Thin Line Between Love And Hate

**Author's Note:**

> This is my best friend and mine’s first fanfic, so tell us in the comments what you think of the book. Happy reading and be Miraculous.

(Marinette/Ladybug P.O.V.)  
It was a nice, quiet night in Paris. The superhero duo of Paris were calmly sitting on the roof of of a building, gazing at the Eiffel Tower. Ladybug was happy to have a nice night to relax next to her partner. Cat Noir and her were always having to fight Akuma and never had much time to just hang out and enjoy each other’s company. Ladybug and Cat Noir were close friends and loved to just talk to each other about their civilian lives. Ladybug, however, was a bit squeamish tonight. Sometime awhile ago, she started to see her partner in a whole new light. Cat Noir was an all around flirtatious boy and could be a bit annoying at times, but she was starting to feel a sense of love towards her partner. She knew she shouldn’t have these feelings since she already had Adrien in her heart, but it was hard with her close friendly relationship with Cat. “Bugaboo, are you okay?”, Cat Noir asked her. Cat had so many names for her like Bugaboo, Little Lady, M’Lady, and more. “Yeah, I’m fine”, she answered, her partner broke her out of her thoughts. Ladybug had another weird thing she did around her partner. Whenever Cat called her cute nicknames or flirted with her, she blushed now. She had no idea how or why it happens, but it does. As the two sat together, gazing at the scene in front of them, beeps from their miraculouses rang out. They both knew they had to go. “Bye, M’Lady”, Cat Noir said as he scurried away. “Bye Cat”, Ladybug yelled back at him before making her on way home.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Ladybug arrived at an alleyway and detransformed, deciding she wanted to walk home to clear her head. As Marinette walked, she was suddenly approached by a dark figure. She tried to avoid it by walking farther away from it, but suddenly the figure snatched her and started to run. Marinette kicked and screamed as she was dragged away into the night. Luckily though, a certain cat could hear her screams.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
(Adrien/Cat Noir P.O.V.)  
As Cat Noir silently walked home, he became lost in his thoughts. Ladybug had always been on his mind, since they fought their first akumatized victim. He loved her and was impressed by her determination, intelligence, and ability to fix any situation. However, a bluenette with soft, porcelain skin and bluebell eyes came to his mind tonight though. As Adrien, he noticed how Marinette acted nervous around him, but as Cat Noir he had noticed that she was calm and relaxed around him. Cat couldn’t be exact on how to classify her actions. He did start to have a strange sense of love towards Marinette, but he knew he shouldn’t because his heart still belonged to Ladybug as well. Cat Noir was so frustrated that he had become close to two girls and couldn’t decide between them. Cat Noir finally arrived home, detransformed, and fed his kwami. As Adrien relaxed on his couch, he suddenly heard a scream in the night. As part of the side effects of having a cat miraculous, he had exceptional hearing ability. Adrien stood up and transformed. “Plagg, claws out”, Adrien said. {Transformation Sequence} Cat Noir hopped out of his house and promptly followed the sounds of the screams. Whoever was causing the harm of others would pay. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ (Marinette/Ladybug P.O.V.) Marinette still screamed and kicked as the mysterious figure led her into a dark, secluded building. Terrified and out of breath from screaming, she stopped and looked around at her surroundings. The dark figure led her to a wall and chained her up, then left the room. As Marinette sat against the wall, quaking with fear, she pulled out her phone and went through her contacts. She sought out Cat Noir’s face and texted him for help. Cat had visited her a lot of times and she knew he would always be there for her. She tried to send as much info as possible on her current location. Suddenly, a door slammed open as a man walked in. Marinette screamed in fear as he approached her with a dark, smug expression on his face. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ (Adrien/Cat Noir P.O.V.) As Cat Noir raced through the night, trying to target the source of the screams, his staff started to beep. He checked to see that they were coming from Marinette and she was in danger. “His princess was assaulted”, he thought angrily. Nobody messes with someone close to him, especially his princess. He thundered on through the streets, using her location descriptions to find where she was. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ (Marinette/Ladybug P.O.V.) The man approached her and took off her chains. “This is going to be fun”, he whispered into her ear. He picked her up and carried her to a room with a large bed and a nightstand. Suddenly, Marinette knew what was happening. The man came towards and pushed her against a wall. He began to kiss down her neck and leave hickeys. Marinette tried to struggle away and escape, but the door was locked and the man pushed harder against her, preventing her from escaping. Marinette was scared as the man did what he wanted with her. She silently hoped Cat Noir got her text messages. The man brought her to the bed and began to undress her. He lifted her shirt over her head and looked her over. Marinette wanted to resist against what was happening, but was afraid he would hurt her. Marinette was really uncomfortable with this stranger getting him and her naked. She whimpered slightly, hoping Cat Noir would be able to find her. The mans slowly removed the rest of his clothes and her pants and underwear. He grasped one of her breasts in his hands and began to gently rub the nipple, while he fingered her clit. Marinette was breathing heavily as she tried to calm her panicking. “No, please, stop!!!”, Marinette cried out. She realized she shouldn’t have walked home tonight. The man grinded against her body. Marinette felt very dirty and was embarrassed to even still be alive. “I hope Cat Noir finds me”, she said nervously in thought. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ (Adrien/Cat Noir P.O.V.) Cat Noir’s anger filtered throughout his body as he found the spot Marinette said she was before she was dragged away. He looked down and searched the area for clues. As he scoured the ground, he noticed the ribbons that Marinette used to keep her hair in her cute pigtail hairstyle, Cat sadly picked up the ribbons and gazed at them, thinking of the sweet bluenette who owned them. Marinette was always nice to him, gave him food when he was hungry, and always gave a friendly ear to listen to him. He knew he had to find her. He shoved the ribbons in his pocket and took off in the direction that Marinette said that the mysterious figure had dragged her. He ran for about five minutes, before his night visioned eyes spotted a secluded building. He knew this was the place. With his advanced hearing he could hear Marinette’s pitiful cries of her begging them to stop and leave her alone. “I’m coming Princess”, Cat Noir whispered fiercely. “Cataclysm!”, he said. {Cataclysmic Sequence} Cat Noir touched the wall of the building, which easily disintegrated beneath his touch, and raced to the room containing his princess. He smashed open the door, disgusted and mortified at the sight before him. A naked man raping his-naked-princess. As soon as at Cat Noir entered the room, the man released Marinette with a nervous expression. Cat Noir grabbed him and began to forcefully beat him down. “Don’t you ever touch her again”, he screamed. Cat Noir would always protect his princess. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ (Marinette/Ladybug P.O.V.) Just as the man was about to put his dick inside of me, I heard the words that made my heart swell. Cat Noir came bursting through the doors. The man released me and turned around with a horrified look. Cat Noir threw him into the wall and began to beat him. Taking this free opportunity, she raced over to her clothes and promptly dressed herself. As she got dressed, Marinette thought about what would’ve happened if Cat Noir wouldn’t have arrived when he did. She came out of the room to see a limp body on the floor, bleeding and bruised, and a tense Cat Noir. Cat Noir turned around with a hard faced expression. Marinette raced over and embedded him in a deep hug. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ (Adrien/Cat Noir P.O.V.) Cat Noir stood dumbfounded as Marinette hugged him deeply. He slowly hugged her too, glad that he had come in time to save her. Cat Noir had no idea what he would do without his princess. As he hugged her, he heard her raspy breathing. She was crying. “Don’t cry Princess, I’m here”, Cat said comfortingly. “T-thank you f-for always b-b-being there for me-me Cat”,moshed stuttered out through her tears. Cat Noir led Marinette outside and handed her the ribbons she kept for her hair. She slowly pushed his hand back. “No you keep them”, she said, “if one day I’m not there and you can’t rescue me, at least you have something to remember me by.” Cat was happy to hold on to them and was glad that he had someone special like Marinette. He slowly picked her up and took her home. ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~ (No One P.O.V.) Cat Noir dropped Marinette off at her house on her balcony area. Marinette walked around the familiar area and sat down on her lounge chair. Marinette beckoned Cat Noir over and he sat next to her. “I’m thankful that you were there to save me”, Marinette said while leaning on Cat Noir’s shoulder. “Thank you for always being there for me and listening to my problems and helping me solve them. I would not be the Marinette I am today without you”. Cat Noir turned to look at her and was met with soft, bluebell eyes. As they gazed at each other, their eyes a mixture of blue and green, they both did something bold and crazy. Marinette slowly cupped Cat Noir’s cheek, while he held her waist and pulled her closer. In those few seconds, their two lips met at a cosmic moment. As they kissed, they both thought that they were glad they had met each other.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my best friend and mine’s first fanfic, so tell us in the comments what you think of the book. Happy reading and be Miraculous.


End file.
